


A Rose Bush

by Small_Hobbit



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Margaret wants a rose bush, but John doesn't like the idea.
Relationships: Margaret Hale/John Thornton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Rose Bush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



When Margaret Thornton had suggested to her husband they could grow a rose bush in their garden, he had immediately rejected the idea and she had decided not to pursue her wish. She had been surprised, therefore, one day a few weeks later, when she had returned from running some errands to find him sucking his fingers from the thorns he had encountered whilst planting a bush for her.

And now he stood before her, holding out one of the yellow flowers, smiling and saying, “A perfect bloom for my perfect lady on this the anniversary of our wedding day.”


End file.
